ededdneddyjawbreakersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kanker Sisters
The Kanker Sisters are a family of sisters, who each have a crush on the Eds, and are the bullies of Peach Creek, attacking everyone in the Cul-de-Sac. They were introduced in "Nagged to Ed", which was the second part of the first episode. They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Despite having only one mother, they also have three fathers. Although they are obsessed or even in love with the Eds, they still torment, tease, and torture them, although usually in an exaggerated "lovey dovey" way. Many episodes conclude with the Eds encountering unwanted kisses from them or by harassing them. While all three sisters apparently love all of the Eds, May prefers Ed, Marie prefers Edd, and Lee prefers Eddy, though Eddy seems to be the most tormented of the three. For obvious reasons, the majority of the cul-de-sac seem to fear them. The Kankers' idea of a vacation is a trip with their trailer to Eddy's House. The Kankers are essentially the equals of the Eds, who cycle through feelings of love and hate for them. Sometimes, they become manic possessive towards the Eds; other times, they will simply yearn for romance; and sometimes they simply abuse them. At first, the Kankers appeared to be kind-hearted, performing domestic services for the Eds such as cooking and washing clothes. However, when the Eds began to push their luck, the Kankers felt rejected and felt the compulsion to torment the Eds ever since. The lives of the Kanker sisters apparently revolves around activities such as painting their toenails, stylizing their hair, and reading such literature as "Hub Cap Digest." Their trailer holds a large amount of nautical-themed items, such as Fish Bowl 2, a stuffed swordfish, an anchor, a diver's helmet, and a ship in a bottle, which is a prized possession of their's. These sharply constrast with advertisements for car parts, a perfume of their own design called "Krankshaft No.5," and a penchant for wrestling each other. The origins of the Kankers are convoluted. While they are definitively sisters and all live together, they appear to have three different fathers but only one mother. This seems to suggest that they are actually half-sisters, sharing a mother but each having a different father, which would explain the lack of physical resemblance between them. History Edit The girls made their debut in the episode "Nagged to Ed" where they moved to the Cul-De-Sac and found the Eds in the woods during Double D's monthly insect expedition, when the boys were cornered by the Kankers in a swampy pond and the sisters brought them back to their trailer home. The Kanker Sisters then clothed the Eds in their three fathers' bathrobes while they hang their clothes out to dry and served them "Kanker Burgers". However, soon after the boys developed a strong dislike of the Kankers, as did the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids. The Eds constantly are running away from their self-proclaimed "girlfriends." The Kankers are very possessive of the Eds and care deeply for them, and in one episode, they used the Abandoned House to trick the Eds into "marrying" them, a marriage that the Eds did not agree to. The Sisters Edit Lee Edit See also: Lee The most domineering and commanding sister, Lee is the girl with the red hair that covers her eyes and trademark spotted shirt. Dangerously in love with Eddy, she also treasures the Ship in a Bottle dearly. In the episode "Look into My Eds" it's revealed that she, with the rest of the Kankers, are resistant to hypnosis. Also, she is reluctant to let people touch her hair. She is the self-appointed leader perhaps, and possibly the oldest. Marie Edit See also: Marie Marie, the most aggressive and disruptive Kanker; is the sister with the blue hair, black shirt and combat pants. A real rock chick, grungy, sweet but incredibly sour Marie is hysterically in love with Edd. She seems to be the trickiest of the girls at times. She is also just as into terrorizing the other kids as her other sisters, yet appears to be a little more tricky and intricate at times, as some scenes suggest. In Ed, Edd'n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle she is shown with an eyepatch (this gag is that Lee has 3 eyes, May has a wig and Marie has one eye). Still, they all are only gags: *Lee is seen with 2 eyes *May would take her wig off in Ed Overboard when her sisters messed it up plus it would fall of when she was swining to Ed *Marie could possibly just like the eyepatch or she has Amblyopia. May Edit See also: May May is the incoherent sister with the light, long blonde hair. She's severely in love with Ed. May, being the Kanker of lowest intellect is prone to become infuriated the most and is easy to provoke, being rather naive, inept and oafish. Her guileless and irritation is evident in many episodes, most notably in "Ed Overboard" where her dishonest siblings ruined her hair, after they claimed to make her appear somewhat admirable, leading to reluctance to communicate with her sisters. May is also shown twice with a very bad temper (Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and Ed Overboard). May portrays the feeble-minded sister, but at other times, can seem somewhat intelligent and comprehending ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo"). Possibly the youngest. In Dawn of the Eds her hair falls of when she is running (she is never seen without it though). This is an old cartoon gag (usually the character returns to pick it up and it is usually clothes or skin). See Marie (scroll up) for more info about the wig. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Kanker sisters